


Weakness, Schmeakness

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [41]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War never happened and I will die on this hill, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nat will give him all the hugs he wants, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper and Rhodey and Nat get together to vent about their problems, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Snark, baby spider, it just so happens tony is the source of a lot of these problems, momma spider, yes i will tag every single marvel work with that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Every one of the Avengers forgets how young Peter is sometimes. So when they're reminded, they all snap into protective parent mode.Natasha is no exception.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 25
Kudos: 677





	Weakness, Schmeakness

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for your feedback!!! you're all so sweet. I only put a few of the comments that I could find because my internet is SHIT but I love you all! 
> 
> special thanks to EiraofTheNorth, Oddcreature, and Bbblaney77 as well as the ones posted below y'all are amazeballs
> 
> also no Nat doesn't have spider powers she has super spy powers and no fear

Fandom: Marvel

Prompt:

This is so cute I love it when people do Natasha and peter mother and son relationship. And does your nat have spider powers or is she just a good climber from being a spy. Are you going to be able to do more of their relationship. - New Yorker girl

This was so perfect!!!! Awww I love Natasha and Peter! Please do another x - MarvelObsessedgirl3

“Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine.”

* * *

Alright, look, just because they call Peter a baby and make fun of his height and carry him around like he’s a backpack doesn’t mean they don’t forget how young he is.

Sure, Sam and Bucky tease him about having his juice boxes and what not but you should still see their faces when Peter tells them he’s got to study for his test on Friday.

Steve, never one to miss out on a ‘respect your elders’ joke gets the blank stare of a lifetime when he launches into one of his disappointed Captain America speeches and Peter brushes it off like it’s _nothing_ because ‘I have to hear that voice every time I’m in detention. You have no power over me.’

Barton and Thor never remember Peter can’t drink. Like, ever.

Bruce and Tony are the major exceptions, mostly because they’re the concerned dad and uncle figures in the tower who are all: ‘get your education don’t forget from whence you came young man’ and ensuring he goes to somewhere that’s gonna encourage him.

Natasha, well, she started younger.

But when they’re reminded…well. God help whatever idiot tries to hurt Peter.

“You know,” Pepper says, leaning back on the couch, “he’d probably be doing this stuff anyway if it weren’t for Tony.”

“I _know,_ ” Natasha says into her drink, “but that doesn’t make me like it any more.”

“At least this way he’s wrapped up in as much protection Tony could give him,” Pepper continues, “instead of an old hoodie and vest.”

Natasha snorts. “That thing was _adorable._ ”

“Oh, he looked so cute!”

“You should’ve seen his face when I told him that.” Natasha smiles at the memory of a very blushy Peter next to her in the car.

“Hey,” Rhodey says, waving somewhere over his shoulder, “at least Tony’s as freaked about the kid as we are. Listen, running around after some whiz kid is comeuppance.”

“What, after all the running around _we’ve_ done?” Pepper rolls her eyes. “Please, we’re not even close.”

“It’s a start.”

“Tony’s gone and got himself a very smart little kiddo,” Pepper giggles, “and you think he’s gonna stop there?”

Rhodey sighs. “Yeah, that’s true. Tony would adopt every single whiz kid he could.”

“Well, that’s Tony for you.”

“How did this turn into us complimenting Tony,” Natasha says, “that’s not how these work.”

“No, you’re right.” Rhodey grabs another drink. “And, uh, if we’re talking about adopting Peter, we gotta talk about you too.”

Natasha blinks. “Me?”

“Yeah, Momma Spider.”

Natasha groans, much to Rhodey and Pepper’s delight.

“Oh come on,” Rhodey says, “you literally call him ‘Baby Spider,’ what did you expect?”

“He’s got a point there, Nat.”

“You say that like _you_ both aren’t in it with me.”

“Oh, we are.”

“Well…”

“James Rhodes, I swear to god—“

“Oh, what?”

“Just because you’re not here that often doesn’t make you exempt.”

Natasha giggles as Pepper starts going to _town_ with examples. God, she loves that woman. And yeah, she’s not too proud to admit she steered that conversation away from her.

Her smile fades.

Peter’s a good kid. And more than that, Peter’s a _good_ kid. A little—alright, fairly large—part of her is still surprised when Peter comes to her for things. Yeah, the information and training make sense; she’s one of the best ex-assassins in the world. But the other things…

Natasha doesn’t do anything by halves. But caring about Peter like this is hard. It can be exploited.

_Not on her goddamn watch._

“Guys?”

“Oh,” Pepper says, looking over Natasha’s shoulder, “hey, Peter. What’re you doing up?”

Peter, in all his messy-haired glory, stumbles into the room, catching himself on the edge of Natasha’s couch. Natasha can’t stop her gaze as it rakes over him, taking in every detail.

His hands are shaking. His eyes dart around the room. He’s got goosebumps. His breathing is a little faster than normal.

This. This is one of those times where Peter looks so _small._

“Peter,” she calls softly, careful not to agitate his super senses, “can you sit down for me?”

She slides to the floor, unsure if Peter can manage the fabric of the couch right now. She waits anxiously until Peter’s shaky legs carry him to her side, collapsing more than sitting.

“Good,” she murmurs, “good job, Peter.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Rhodey and Pepper move the drinks a little further away. Good. They aren’t particularly strong, not tonight, but to Peter, they may as well be.

“How long, Peter?”

“Half hour.”

Natasha takes a deep breath, encouraging Peter to do the same. Half an hour, that’s not bad, as far as Peter’s episodes go. This one seems manageable; he made it here, he’s talking. She watches his fingers twitch against the fabric of his shirt.

“Give me your hands,” she instructs quietly, “there you go. Squeeze, Baby Spider.”

Peter shakes his head. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t, Baby Spider,” Natasha soothes as warmth blossoms in her chest, “now go on. Squeeze.”

Peter does as she asks, gripping her hands tightly. His eyes shut, no doubt trying to block as much sensory input as possible. Natasha stays as quiet as she can, knowing Pepper and Rhodey are doing the same.

When Peter’s grip loosens slightly, one of his hands drifts to her sleeve. He starts absentmindedly running his hand up and down the fabric of her sweater. His breathing still isn’t great, but he’s a lot looser now than he was. The goosebumps on his arms are going away.

“Good, Baby Spider,” Natasha murmurs, voice barely above a whisper, “that’s it. Hold my hand,” she encouraged when the fingers in hers twitch, “you’re going to be fine.”

Peter’s hand doesn’t still until he can open his eyes properly, the goosebumps gone, his breathing stabilized. Only then does he look at Natasha properly, glancing around to see Pepper and Rhodey offer encouraging smiles.

“Did I interrupt your sip and bitch?”

“No,” Pepper says, “we were paused. You’re all good.”

“And you ain’t gotta worry about that,” Rhodey reassures, “we’re here for you if you need help.”

“Thanks, Uncle Rhodey, Aunt Pepper,” Peter mumbles.

Natasha shoots a victorious grin at both of them until she ends up with a lapful of tired Baby Spider.

“C’n I stay,” Peter mumbles into her shoulder, “please?”

“Of course, Baby Spider,” Natasha soothes, tugging him closer and shifting so her back rests against the couch, “we won’t mind.”

“Thanks, Momma Spider.”

Well, yeah, okay, she’s earned the looks from Pepper and Rhodey this time. And yet, as she settles in to hear Pepper and Rhodey resume their argument more quietly, out of all the names she’s ever been given throughout her life, this one is the easiest to take on.

Peter presses a clumsy kiss to her cheek. Bending down, she murmurs into his ear before giving him one in return.

“You rest, Baby Spider, Momma Spider’s not gonna let anything get you.”

Weakness, schmeakness. Natasha’s worked hard to get her heart to open up again, she’s sure as hell not gonna give it up anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine:
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
